The invention relates to simplification of electric connection by bars and omnibus bars. More particularly, the invention relates to a shielded connecting bar with connection interfaces that enable electrical connection by contact between flat surfaces. The form and material of the interfaces are chosen such as to guarantee the dielectric strength, in particular for high and/or medium voltage applications. The interfaces are partially deformable, and the bar insulator is molded from casting on the conductor core before preferably being covered by a shielding.